


loving in an understated way

by sunflower_8



Series: amasai week 2020 !! [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, Humor, John Mulaney References, Love Confessions, M/M, Online Friendship, Online Relationship, group chats, just being babies, lil bit of anxiety, lil bit of self esteem issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:33:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23175481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower_8/pseuds/sunflower_8
Summary: "holy shit"(or, rantaro and shuichi stop being such gay disasters and finally confess)
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi
Series: amasai week 2020 !! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665994
Comments: 10
Kudos: 46





	loving in an understated way

the sun is just now falling as rantaro amami drops his bag on the floor of his bedroom and settles into a desk chair. mustering as much energy as he can after an exhausting day of talking, writing, and learning things that make his head feel fit to burst, he turns on his computer and waits for it to load up.

after an exhausting day like this one (like most days, to be frank), rantaro relaxes by chatting with some of his online friends. well, namely one of them: shuichi saihara.

they met on a server rantaro joined to make friends. since he travels so much, it’s hard to build strong relationships with others in person. not to mention, he struggles to connect with others beyond very basic small talk. he has one good friend in real life, mukuro ikusaba, but that’s not nearly enough considering how busy both of them get. she recommended he join a server, and he managed to find one that was lgbt+ friendly filled with kind, unique people. there, he met some really wonderful people-- chiaki nanami, who is a youtube gamer; kokichi ouma, a very… interesting person with a knack for lying; and others. 

but out of all of them, he’s the closest to shuichi.

he’s around rantaro’s age, residing in japan and studying forensics and psychology. he’s funny in an understated way, along with being a good listener and endlessly supportive. they’ve argued a bit, the two of them, but it’s been a year of knowing each other, and they’re closer than ever. 

in fact, while rantaro tries to ignore it, he has a small crush on the other. he’s not the kind of person to get crushes on others (the one time he did, he landed in a relationship that ended solely because he was so bad at opening up), so the experience is unfamiliar and uncomfortable. mukuro suggests he doesn’t overthink it, so he tries not to, but to say shuichi doesn’t make his heart beat faster would be a lie.

his smiles when he sees all the missed messages from the server. he clicks to check on them, laughing quietly at his friend’s antics:

**kiyo:** chiaki, your status says you’ve been playing fire emblem: three houses for the past three days and it hasn’t changed.

**i am homeless, i am gay:** chiaki, how could you! gasp!

**nine in the afternoon:** why did you type out ‘gasp’

**k1-b0:** ^^^ i second shuichi

**i am homeless, i am gay:** don’t bully me ಥ_ಥ

**kayayayayay:** we’re not tho

**chiaki:** anyway i have in fact been playing it for three days

**chiaki:** i’ve gotten three hours of sleep

rantaro sighs and types out a message.

**i’m new in town:** chiaki why

he waits for chiaki’s reply back, but gets distracted when he sees that shuichi sent him a direct message. he immediately clicks on it, excited to talk to shuichi (he admittedly misses him a  _ lot  _ while he’s at school.)

**shuichi:** hey! did school finally let you out

**rantaro:** heya, yea i had to stay after

**shuichi:** oof. how are you?   
**rantaro:** exhausted. have to catch a flight in a couple of days and i do /not/ vibe

**shuichi:** y i k e s 

**rantaro:** i mean it’s for a good cause

**rantaro:** if making my father any richer is a good cause

**rantaro:** yea it’s not worth it tbh

**shuichi:** lmao that’s an f

**rantaro:** yea

**rantaro:** hbu? how are you doing?

**shuichi:** ah, ngl not so good

**rantaro:** :0 what’s up?

it takes shuichi what was likely a minute or so to reply, but it feels like  _ forever.  _ rantaro doesn’t get nervous very easily, but he would be lying if he said that he isn’t slightly concerned. it’s likely just shuichi typing up a long rant, but then-

**shuichi:** i have to tell you something

rantaro’s eyebrows furrow and he feels pinpricks of anxiety and anticipation through his body. due to how few friends rantaro has in real life, it’s a lot harder to trust that the ones he has now won’t leave. from a logical perspective, none of them are very close to each other, and it’s not like rantaro is the most emotionally-available or supportive friend, so there’s not much reason to really stay in touch with him. 

he just really, really hopes shuichi isn’t planning on leaving.

**rantaro:** yea go ahead

**shuichi:** ok can you promise me something

**rantaro:** yea…?

**shuichi:** can you promise you won’t stop talking to me after i tell u this?

**shuichi:** cuz i mean like i would understand but

**shuichi:** i don’t want you to leave and

**rantaro:** shu. just tell me. i’m going nowhere

**shuichi:** okay

**shuichi:** um

**shuichi:** i think i like you

rantaro’s heart stops, his brain pausing as he tries to process what shuichi just said. rantaro’s used to people liking him for his looks before disliking his distant and secretive personality. shuichi… shuichi has only ever known that side of him; they’ve seen each other once when the server did a group call, but since then rantaro’s grown out his hair, gotten more freckles, dyed it back to his natural color. shuichi knows him for  _ him,  _ and somehow the idea of him really liking that is baffling.

while rantaro processes, he notices shuichi sending a lot more messages, rapidly and likely nervously.

**shuichi:** you’re my best friend

**shuichi:** and you’re really nice and really really funny and you’re always there for me

**shuichi:** and i’ve seen you once and you’re really pretty and your voice is super soothing and

**shuichi:** i remember i called you one day at like two am because i was panicking and you were just talking to me for like a fucking hour or something

**shuichi:** and you kept going until i fell asleep and i think when i woke up the next day i realized like holy shit i really, really like this person???

**shuichi:** and i know that we’ve never seen each other in person and i know you travel a lot and i know both of us have baggage and you’re not the most open

**shuichi:** but that’s okay because i would really like to figure things out with you

**shuichi:** if you like me that is

**shuichi:** just,,, reply please?

**rantaro:** shu holy shit

**shuichi:** is that a bad holy shit

**shuichi:** or like a good holy shit

**rantaro:** a really, really good holy shit

**shuichi:** wait really

**rantaro:** shuichi i like you. like. a lot.

**rantaro:** but i’m always travelling and long distance is weird and i never wanted to burden you with all that shit and most people don’t like me for me and i was like yeah there’s no way shuichi is going to like me at all

**rantaro:** but you do???

**rantaro:** holy shit

rantaro’s cheeks hurt from smiling so much, his heart beating crazy fast and his face on fire. if his dad walked in on him right now, he would probably be  _ so  _ fucking confused, but rantaro doesn’t even care. he feels like screaming. he feels… liberated, like there was something weighing him down for a long time and it’s finally gone so he can  _ soar _ .

**shuichi:** is it dumb to say i’m literally crying right now

**rantaro:** aww ajksdlskx no that’s adorable

**rantaro:** ngl i’m either going to scream or cry so,,,

**shuichi:** i feel that

**shuichi:** gonna go get tissues brb

**rantaro:** okay bye ily

**shuichi:** ASKLASDL RANTARO

**rantaro:** yes 

**shuichi:** you can’t just

**shuichi:** oh my god you bastard you are going to be the end of me

**rantaro:** :)

**shuichi:** i love you too dumbass

**rantaro:** wAIT THAT’S ILLEGAL

**shuichi:** lmfao suffer

rantaro sees there’s been mayhem in the other chat and he goes to check, still smiling and riding on the high of their conversation.

**i am homeless, i am gay:** bruh why does shumai’s status say he’s literally crying

**i am homeless, i am gay:** it’s avocado’s fault >:(((

**i’m new in town:** what if it was my fault

**i’m new in town:** jk jk 

**i’m new in town:** unless

**i’m new in town:** WAIT SHIT THAT MAKES ME LOOK LIKE A BAD PERSON

**chiaki:** is he having sad boy hours

**nine in the afternoon:** no i’m happy

**i am homeless, i am gay:** owo what’s this

**kayayayayay:** are you guys just being gay

**i’m new in town:** …

**i am homeless, i am gay:** AHAH YES

**i’m new in town:** shut the fuck up

**chiaki:** congratulations

**k1b0:** congratulations!!

**i’m new in town:** i

**nine in the afternoon:** thanks

**nine in the afternoon:** wait

**shuichi:** hey rantaro?

**rantaro:** yea

**shuichi:** we’re not officially going out yet are we

**rantaro:** shit

**rantaro:** shuichi will you marry me

**shuichi:** dinner first

**rantaro:** o shit okay

**shuichi:** haha

**shuichi:** i’d love to be your boyfriend :)

rantaro doesn’t think he’s ever been happier.

**Author's Note:**

> day one of amasai/saimami week!!! prompt was shy//confession, i went with confession but it could also be a lil bit of the first/??
> 
> after fucking four tries at doing this, we finally did it. i will not fail this ship. and i'm posting this early because fuck if i know
> 
> uhhhhhhh i don't raelly have anything to say OH YEAH i dont know how to write happiness so this is uh. probably not so good. but hey maybe sis is improving!!! probably not but we gotta grasp to something
> 
> my new archive icon really be fire tho alSO i gave up on doing the names so chiaki is just chiaki i'm not clever i'm not a weeb or knowledgeable in video games who do you think i am celestial_nova
> 
> WHY AM I SO GIDDy it's probably because i have a headache tbh that's why
> 
> uhhhhh okay bye i love all of you for putting up with my shit tHANK


End file.
